Mind Blowing
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: It was the perfect term for how things had been between them so far; and an unexpected surprise was about to prove just how mind blowing things could really get.
1. Chapter 1

Note From the Author—I am completely new to this fandom, but I have been hooked on the thought of Danny and Mindy together since I first saw them on screen together. This story idea has been poking at my mind for days, so I decided to just go for it. As I'm new, I'm still working on capturing the characters' voices, but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer—I do not own the characters of The Mindy Project

"So there's a good chance I may be sort of, kind of pregnant."

Gwen's voice was positively shrill over the phone. "You what?!"

Okay, so in hindsight that probably hadn't been the best way to drop the bomb on her best friend. Mindy found herself triple checking that the door to her office was closed as she rose to pace. "Do you need me to repeat myself?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Oh no, the message came clear perfectly the first time. You realize you really can't be sort of, kind of pregnant right? That's like being sort of, kind of a virgin. It's really a one way or the other kind of thing!"

She nodded to herself. "Okay, admittedly you make an excellent point; and being a kick ass lady doctor I can safely say that I'm not just sort of, kind of pregnant." The weight of it hit her and she sank into her desk chair. "I am ten positive tests, weeks late, bun in the oven pregnant."

There was silence on the other end for a long moment. "Mindy, who's the father?"

"Um, well you see, that would be…." Her response was mumbled to the point of being completely unintelligible.

"You realize that there's only so long you can avoid directly answering my questions before I come into the city and storm into your office demanding answers. Loudly."

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Gwen would do exactly that, so Mindy took a deep breath and answered. "Danny. Danny's the father."

"Danny Castellano? The handsome jerk? You didn't even tell me that you had slept with him! How long has this been going on?"

As she buried her head in her hands she began to seriously wonder why the hell she had thought telling Gwen all of this over the phone had been a good idea. "About three months," she finally replied.

This time the silence on the other end was disconcerting. "Three months!" she finally exploded. "You have been sleeping with a co-worker who impregnated you for three months and never even bothered to tell me?"

"I wasn't exactly planning on him impregnating me Gwen!" she exclaimed as loudly as she could without risking someone outside the room hearing. "We just, sort of fell into bed together at a stupid conference, and it's not like we were stupid about it. We've used protection every single time, but evidently a condom broke and we didn't notice it or we're just one of the freaking point one percent because here I am." The hitch of hysteria and the evidence of oncoming tears in her voice certainly didn't escape her attention, and the women on the other end of the line caught it too.

Gwen's voice was far gentler when she spoke again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out more than you already are, but this is serious stuff. I take it from the level of panic I'm detecting here that you haven't told him yet."

Mindy brushed furiously at the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. "No, I haven't told him. I needed my best friend freak out before I did anything else."

"Hmm. Well we both know you have to tell him, but I have a more important question. I know it's only been a few hours since you figured out, but have you thought about what you want to do?"

"You know I've always wanted kids, even if this wasn't the way I pictured it happening, but…"

Ever perceptive, Gwen picked it up for her. "But you don't know how Danny feels about it."

She allowed herself a wry smile. "We haven't exactly been chatting about future plans in the midst of tearing each other's clothes off for mind blowing sex."

"Mind blowing huh?"

"Oh yeah." The smile turned from wry to wicked. "Completely; occasionally earth moving."

Her friend's laugh rang out over the line. "Well good for you. You can use the memory of earth moving, mind blowing sex as motivation to drive you in figuring out how to tell Danny you're pregnant."

Oh, that. "Damn it."


	2. Chapter 2

Note From the Author—Thank you so so much for the amazing response to this story! I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Please bear with me as I try to find Danny's voice as well. This is shaping up to consist of a bunch of shorter chapters, and clearly it isn't cannon : )

Disclaimer—I do not own these characters

It had been a day since Mindy had told Gwen about the whole pregnancy thing and it had sunk in hard that she was going to have to tell Danny. Well, twenty-seven hours, fifteen minutes, and roughly ten seconds; not that she was counting. Okay, she was totally counting, mostly because she still had no idea how exactly to go about telling Danny. The one thing she knew for sure was that she absolutely did not want to spring it on him the way she had on her best friend. No, that was off the table for sure; she was resolute.

So imagine her surprise when the words seemed to pop out of her mouth without her permission. "So, looks like I'm pregnant."

Danny's hands went completely still and he turned his head to look up at her. "What?"

Damn it, that hadn't been the plan! Well, if there had been a plan it certainly wouldn't have involved telling him while he was working on unbuttoning her blouse. "I'm pregnant," she repeated quietly.

"Oh." That was all he said before he collapsed against her, his head pillowed against her breasts in a way that was decidedly less sexy than where they had been headed moments before.

"Oh? All I get is oh? Danny!" It was then that she realized that he evidently wasn't hearing a word she said. He was totally immobile against her, and only the tickle of his breath on her skin alerted her that he was actually alive. "Danny?"

Nothing, no reaction. Mindy found herself poking him, wiggling a bit, and still nothing. Finally, she settled for slightly awkwardly running a hand through his hair, hoping that it was soothing. Minutes passed in complete silence, and she was honestly beginning to worry.

Maneuvering slowly so as not to disturb the man against her, she reached for her phone on her bedside table. When she finally managed to get a hold of it she dialed Gwen instantly.

"I think I broke Danny."

"Why hello Mindy, I'm good, and you?" Gwen greeted her wryly.

Mindy sighed. "Yes, my phone etiquette admittedly sucks at the moment; but seriously, I think I broke Danny."

There was a bit of racket on the other end as she evidently made her way to somewhere out of earshot from her husband or daughter. "You told him?"

"Yes I told him, and now he hasn't moved or said anything for like five minutes. Broke. Him."

"Well what do you want me to do? You're the doctor."

"You're the wise, married girl mommy! I need advice here!"

Clearly the conversation was the needed push. Danny reached over and snagged the phone from her hand before putting it to his own ear. "Not broken, Gwen. She'll call you back." He ended the call and tossed the phone back onto the nightstand before flopping on his back against her pillows.

"So…." she ventured.

With a heaving sigh Danny rolled onto his side to face her. "I won't even bother to ask if you're sure, all things considered."

"Thank you, Danny that's so considerate of you," said Mindy sarcastically. She folded her arms under her breasts with a huff.

"Hey." His voice was quiet. "Look at me."

She seriously considered ignoring him, but she knew it wasn't the adult thing to do; unfortunately. So with her own sigh she rolled over so they were face to face, her head pillowed against one arm. "I'm looking."

His brown eyes were deeply serious as they searched hers. "How long?"

"How long what?"

Danny shrugged. "How long have you known? How far along are you? Both, I guess."

"I've suspected for a while, but I only figured out for sure yesterday before work. I took a ton of tests and they all came back positive. I know we need to do a blood test but I already know. If my math is right I'm only about four weeks along."

A deep breath then. "How do you feel about all of this?" he questioned.

Mindy lowered her eyes as she took a minute to think about it. It was a question she had been mulling over almost every second since she had figured out she was pregnant, and she still wasn't sure exactly what the answer was. Finally, she lifted her gaze to meet his. "One second I'm absolutely thrilled and the next I'm completely terrified. I've always wanted kids, and you're great with moms and babies and all that but…"

"But we've never talked about this," he finished for her.

"Danny, we've never even talked about what we are, let alone if you want a baby mama and a kid."

He gave a small smile at her wording. "Yeah, we've been a bit busy."

She scoffed. "We've been a lot busy, and evidently we're the two most fertile people in the world because despite precautions here we are."

"Yeah, here we are." For a moment he seemed very far away. "For the record, I like you for more than just the sex, though admittedly that is a great perk. Sure, this wasn't exactly how I planned on letting you know, but I guess it'll work as well as anything."

When his mouth quirked up in that lopsided smile of his she couldn't help but smile right back. "Well, I did drop the 'hey, baby on board' thing on you midway through a very close encounter."

Danny reached out to rub the material of her open blouse between his fingers. "We're not exactly conventional are we?"

"No," she responded softly. Laying there, staring into his eyes, she finally worked up the courage to ask the question she most feared the answer to. "Do you want this baby?" Once it was out there all she could do was wait with her heart attempting to leap out of her throat.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally answered. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Mindy felt her heart leap for an entirely different reason then, and she couldn't help but throw herself into his arms to kiss him soundly. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "So we're doing this then?"

That grin of his flashed again. "Yeah, we're doing this."


	3. Chapter 3

Note From the Author- I continue to be positively overwhelmed by your reaction to this story, and I appreciate it so much! This chapter is more Mindy and Danny goodness, and the rest of the gang from the office will start making appearances in the next. Enjoy

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of The Mindy Project

"Remind me again why we went to someone else's office to get the blood test done."

Mindy looked up from the envelope in her hands, making an exasperated noise. "Because, Danny. We agreed we weren't going to tell anyone else about this until after the first trimester, and if we did the test in the office everyone would know. When we tell everyone we're already going to have to deal with sweet Betsy's wondering if we're going to get married and Morgan telling us he has a prison buddy who makes cribs. I'd like to put that off as long as possible."

Danny frowned slightly. "Okay, good point. So you asked them to print out the results and seal them for what, dramatic emphasis?"

"It's a big moment!" she protested, smacking his arm. "Plus, you were delivering a baby, and I wanted you to be here."

"Okay, you win, I'm happy I'm here too," he told her softly. He clapped his hands then rubbed them together, psyching himself up. "Let's do this then."

She took a deep breath, then ripped into the envelope. When she pulled the lab results out her breath whooshed out of her in a rush; wordlessly, she passed it to Danny. Once he registered the results she nodded and swallowed hard. "It's official then, we are having a baby…. Oh my God we're having a baby!" Mindy squeaked.

He took in her wide eyes, shaking form and rapid breathing and reached out to take her hand. "Hey, we knew this, this is just official confirmation."

"It just got real. This just got real Danny!"

Clearly calming down wasn't happening, and in fact she seemed to be getting even more panicked. At a loss for what else to do, he reached out and shoved her head between her legs as gently as he could. "Breathe," he commanded, but his stern tone was offset by his hand running softly up and down her back.

After a minute or two it finally seemed as if she was finally pulling air into her lungs, and she was no longer trembling. With a deep breath she finally raised her head to look at him. "Okay, I'm okay." She waved her hands in front of her body, her eyes closing as she tried to officially work herself out of the last vestiges of her brief panic attack. "So what's our next step?"

Danny thought for a moment before answering. "Well, we need to do an ultrasound, so you need to decide if you want to stay with your gynecologist or…"

"Or what?" she questioned when she cut him off. "Or have someone in the office do it? Last time I checked I can't examine myself, so that leaves you and Jeremy. I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm comfortable with someone who used to be intimately familiar with my lady business in very un-clinical ways being intimately involved in my pregnancy as well."

His frown was swift. "Yeah I am so not comfortable with that either. I could always take over."

"Okay, let's remember the epic disaster that was the time when you tried to be my gynecologist and freaked out before we could get to the main event, shall we? Plus," she reached out to take his hands in hers, "could you really do this and maintain any kind of objectivity? If, God forbid, something should go wrong, would you be able to keep your cool when it's me and your child on the line?"

"No," he admitted with a sigh. "I don't like thinking of complications, but we have to be realistic, and I can't guarantee that I can be calm if I need to. So you stay with your OBGYN and we keep this out of the office until we're comfortable with telling everyone what's going on."

Mindy gave him a radiant smile. "This is all so surreal. Here we are having these serious conversations and we haven't even had a real date."

"So let's remedy that; get your coat."

"Really? You're being all romantic and spontaneous?"

The mingled pleasure and surprise in her voice made him grin and he nodded. The grin turned into a laugh when she stood and gave a happy little hip shake. "Well I'm trying to be anyway, but honestly, go get your coat."

Before she did as he asked she bent to give him a lingering kiss, which he returned happily. When she rose again he gave her butt a playful swat just to see the sexy little smile she shot over her shoulder at him as she sauntered off.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked, when she returned.

Danny simply held out his arm to her. "Spontaneous remember? I have no idea. But we'll figure it out."

And they did. As first dates went it was a lot of fun, and without the drama and craziness of the failed double date they had shared over a year before. They found a tiny little Greek place with excellent Gyros and crappy service where they laughed over Morgan's latest hijinks and discussed Jeremy's growing crush on Betsy. They talked a little bit about the baby and decided that boy or girl there would be no naming their child something crazy like Apple or Zappa, or something equally ridiculous. On the walk back to her place they ate the best churros in the city and took it slow, strolling leisurely arm in arm.

When they did finally make it back to the apartment Mindy leaned against her door with a lazy smile. "So you do know how to show a girl a good time outside the bedroom," she ribbed.

"Hey, to be fair some of those good times were out of the bedroom," he told her. He leaned in to plant his hands on either side of her shoulders and punctuated his following words with kisses. "I distinctly remember there being good times in the kitchen, and the living room, and in one particularly memorable case, your office."

She chuckled. "Okay, point goes to Danny on that one. But honestly, I had a really good time tonight." Grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket she pulled him down for a longer, more heated kiss. "I had a good time. Our first date was indeed spontaneous and romantic, even if we have done things backwards."

"Backwards works for us," Danny observed with a shrug.

She flashed him a wicked smile. "Want to be really backwards and put out on the first date Castellano?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

Mindy told women all the time that the name 'morning sickness' was a complete and total misnomer, that it could strike at any time. However, this knowledge did not prepare her for the reality of what she had officially dubbed her 'all the damn time' sickness. She had been hoping to be one of those serene pregnant ladies who didn't get sick and floated on clouds through the whole thing; but those delusions were shattered by her first bout of digestive pyrotechnics.

Two months in and battles with nausea and vomiting crept up on her at seemingly all times of the day and night, no matter how inconvenient they may be. If she was lucky enough for it to happen at home it was a blessing, and when it happened on the nights she spent with Danny she had a dedicated hair-holder and back rubber through the process. When it happened at work she had to try to make it to the bathroom without being noticed, but more than once she'd been observed. Honestly, she wasn't sure how many more times her co-workers would buy excuses like too much water at lunch and bad shellfish before they caught on to the fact that something else was going on. It helped to have Danny to back her up when he could, but the office workers were sometimes naive, not completely stupid.

Thankfully, around the beginning of her third month things seemed to be calming down somewhat, with her sprinting trips to find somewhere private to puke coming further and further apart. Granted she was still dealing with it, but she decided that it was a lot easier to deal with less frequently. That attitude worked out really well for about two days.

She was in the office doing a routine exam on one of her patients, a first time mom whose husband was perhaps even more nervous than her. She was just about to squirt the ultrasound jelly on Jessica's barely there bump when she felt a wave of nausea roll over her.

Mindy bent at the waist, bracing her hand against the exam table. "Oh God, not now," she whispered.

"Doctor Lahiri?"

The nervous voice of her patient's husband Darren made her head snap back up and she forced herself to give a smile that she hoped was reassuring. "Nothing, just my phone vibrating; thought I left it in my office. Anyway let's get the show on the road shall…" She trailed off in horror as she was overcome again. Almost without realizing she was doing it she bolted across the room to the trash can and promptly lost everything in her stomach. When it finally passed she pulled out the bottle of mouthwash she had taken to carrying in her pocket and freshened up. Then she turned around to find two expectant parents staring at her in terror.

"Oh my God I am so sorry," she told them, rushing back to the table to do damage control. She took in the way the pair's hands were clutching at each other and how her free hand was clutching protectively at her stomach and knew she was going to have to throw herself under the bus to fix this one. "I promise you that I'm not sick; I would never come in here with some sort of communicable illness and expose you to that risk." Taking a deep breath, she let out the words she had been keeping in for what felt like forever. "I'm actually pregnant."

The atmosphere changed immediately, with the air of panic dissipating and smiles reappearing. "Congratulations!" Jessica exclaimed. "Isn't morning sickness just the pits?"

Mindy gave her a weak smile. "Yes, it really is. Look, I can wash up again and we can continue but I also completely respect if you want me to get one of my colleagues to finish the exam after all this."

Darren and Jessica both shook their heads before he answered. "I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we'd like you to continue. My wife really loves the job you do, and if she's happy I'm happy."

"Okay."

Thankfully she made it through the rest of the appointment without any further incident, but it seemed as if her day was doomed to be interesting in ways that didn't exactly thrill her. She had barely ushered them out of the office when she turned to find Morgan lurking behind her.

"God Morgan, way to give me a heart attack!"

The tall man studied her with his customary strange intensity. "So is it true?"

Mindy raised an eyebrow at him before detouring around his body to deposit her patient file at the desk. "I'm sure that would be an excellent question if I had any idea what you were talking about," she told him. She was so busy watching Jeremy's attempts to flirt with Betsy that she almost didn't hear the question, but when it penetrated her consciousness she froze.

"Are you pregnant?"

Morgan's question hung in the air, and she looked over to see that Betsy and Jeremy were absolutely still as they also waited for her answer. Slowly, she turned to face the nurse. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes, clear on the fact that she was stalling. "I heard a commotion during your appointment and I wanted to check on you but then I remembered what you told me about eavesdropping so I didn't come in, but I heard what you told your patient."

"Everything alright out here?" Danny, evidently attracted by the conversation taking place outside his door, looked over at Mindy with concern in his eyes.

"Dr. Lahiri?" Betsy's question came along with a curious look from the British doctor. "Are you really having a baby?"

Mindy was absolutely clueless about what to say. They hadn't planned to tell anyone for at least a month longer, but now she was faced with the prospect of lying to her friends and colleagues she wasn't sure what to do. As subtly as possible she shifted her eyes to look at Danny. A silent conversation passed between them and finally he gave a barely perceptible nod.

"Yes, I am."

Betsy squealed in joy and rounded the desk to throw her arms around Mindy. "Congratulations Dr. Lahiri!"

"Yes, congratulations," Jeremy said with a knowing smile. "Now, if I may ask, is there anyone else we should be congratulating?"

"That would be me." Danny stepped over to wrap an arm around Mindy's waist, and the certainty and quickness of his response was just what she needed.

Morgan shook his head. "Oh come on!"

"Morgan, seriously?" Mindy cried.

He frowned as he handed a twenty over to an open handed Jeremy. "It's not that I'm not happy for you guys but I figured it'd be at least another year before you admitted you had a thing for each other." He motioned to Dr. Castellano with a thumb. "I mean this guy, emotionally stunted am I right?"

"Seriously?" Danny asked.

Betsy frowned at Morgan and Jeremy before turning a radiant smile on the couple in front of her. "I don't care how long it took you guys, I'm just so happy for you!"

Danny held his hands up in front of his chest before she could complete her launch towards him. "No hugging."

"Right." Smoothing out her cardigan with excitedly fluttering hands, she returned to her desk.

"And you two." Mindy advanced on her colleague and her nurse. "I know that the sheer awesomeness of Danny and I is overwhelming, but I find this completely inappropriate. Plus, we're the only ones who should be benefiting from our relationship, so hand it over." She made a gimme motion with her hand and waited patiently until Jeremy grudgingly handed over the twenty he'd pocketed.

"It won't happen again," Morgan told her with a sigh.

"It had better not, especially not anything involving this baby. There will be no betting on my uterus gentlemen, you hear me?" Her pointed finger was stern as she headed back to her office, but not before she heard Betsy's question.

"So are you guys going to get married?"


	5. Chapter 5

Note from the Author—Thanks so much for your continued feedback and support, and for your patience waiting for this update. I should probably note to you all that I have never actually been pregnant, so I have no practical knowledge in the matter, just internet research and my education; so I do apologize if there are any discrepancies. Herein lies the obligatory pregnancy craving, and quite a big moment for our lovely couple. Enjoy.

By her fourth month of pregnancy Mindy's morning sickness had thankfully subsided, and she and Danny found it a great deal easier to have important conversations about the baby when she didn't have to run to the bathroom what seemed like every five minutes. They had heard the baby's heartbeat, and she swore up and down that Danny had sobbed like a baby; even as he insisted that being teary eyed did not equate to sobbing. Deciding whether or not to learn the sex of their child had been a bit of a battle, however. They had gone around and around about it for a week or so, debating the pros and cons on either side of the issue, before they had finally come to the conclusion that they would do whatever they could to keep their baby (fondly dubbed 'the little one') from being trapped by traditional gender rolls either way. Therefore, it didn't really seem necessary to figure out what they were having.

What became a larger issue, however, was the matter of telling their parents what was going on. Danny was positive that his family would be ecstatic, but Mindy had some concerns. She knew that her parents would eventually work their way around to ecstatic about their first grandchild, but her overwhelming worry was what their immediate reaction would be. She feared that finding out that their daughter was having a baby with a man they had never even met, and in fact hardly heard of, wasn't exactly going to go over very well. In fact, she was trying at every turn to convince Danny to put it off.

"All I'm saying is that we could always just wait until I've got a clearly visible bump and then just say 'surprise!" Mindy told him.

Danny looked dubiously at her from his position at the stove tending to grilled cheese, the only thing that they had the energy to make after a day that had consisted of two difficult deliveries for him and an emergency C-section for her. "You don't think that will upset them more? Hey mom, hey dad; oh yeah that elephant in the room…"

"Hey" she admonished, brandishing a spoon covered in tomato soup at him, "don't call the little one an elephant."

To his surprise she sounded genuinely upset. Turning, he looked over to find her eyes shining with tears. "Min…" He abandoned the sandwiches entirely and gently pried the soup spoon from hand to set on the counter. Taking her face in his hands he looked her straight in the eye. "You know I didn't mean anything by it. This is really freaking you out, huh?" She nodded, nuzzling her cheek against his palm. "Why are you so scared?"

"This whole thing is scary," she hedged. Then with a shuddering breath she pulled away from his hands to drop her head to his shoulder. "What if they aren't happy for us?"

It was a bare whisper but the palpable fear in her voice shook him. "Hey, look at me." Danny waited until she raised her head to meet his eyes before he continued. "Look, I know your parents are pretty traditional, and that this is going to be a shock to them; and I know it's going to be hard to tell them, but you have to know that one way or another none of it will matter once they get a peek at their undoubtedly adorable grandchild. I mean come on with you and me for parents how could the little one not be cute."

That lopsided grin of his and his absolute confidence in the fact made her smile finally break through. "Well when you put it that way." Mindy wrapped her arms around him. "You're right. Telling them is going to be terrifying no matter what, but we have to do it."

"Glad we agree. It's clearly the easiest to tell my family since we can just take a drive, but how do we tell yours?"

She sighed a bit. "Well, it's not exactly ideal to Skype your parents to tell them you're knocked up, but we can't really get away from work anytime soon, so I guess that'll have to be it. God, Rishi's going to be so thrilled that something can take the attention away from his rap career ambitions."

"Sibling rivalry at its greatest." Rubbing his hand up and down her back he stared down at her seriously. "You feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah I am. But I know something that would make me feel even better."

"Oh yeah?" He questioned, and then leaned down to capture her mouth in a fervent kiss. It took a minute for the smell to penetrate their senses, and just as he began to ask what was going on their grilled cheese burst into flames.

Danny hurried to put out the fire as Mindy tried in vain to hold back hysterical laughter. When everything had finally calmed down in her kitchen she looked at the harried man in front of her and grinned. "Pizza?"

"Pizza."

Late that night, long after the pizza had been consumed and the movie had been watched and bantered about, Danny woke to the feel of an insistent finger poking rather hard into the bare skin of his shoulder. Wrenching himself from sleep, he turned to find Mindy watching him expectantly.

"I want bananas," she told him, as if waking him at two in the morning to tell him about fruit was totally commonplace.

"That's why you have a kitchen, Min," he grumbled softly before rolling back onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow.

She heaved out a frustrated breath. "A kitchen with no bananas in it."

Clearly this conversation wasn't going to go his way, so he abandoned his thoughts of returning to sleep and sat up. "Do you want me to get you bananas?" As if he really needed to ask.

"Hey, the bananas are all your child's doing. If you want an explanation ask the little one," she told him as she gestured dramatically towards her tummy.

"You want bananas little one?" he asked with a soft smile, leaning in and pulling up her loose tee to press a kiss to the soft skin of her belly. "Then evidently your dad's getting up."

With that pronouncement he climbed from the bed to find his jeans, fully aware that his significant other was ogling his ass as he did so. She'd been openly staring at his posterior every chance she had since they'd been together, and he would felt objectified if he wasn't guilty of the exact same thing. But when he turned to rib her about it she wasn't looking at him with lust or appreciation in her eyes. Instead he found her staring at him with a look on her face that seemed to be a combination of stunned surprise and goofy joy. Before he could ask her what was going on she blurted an explanation out that suddenly made all the sense in the world.

"I love you." He went still as his heart seemed to beat out of his chest. "Danny," Mindy questioned hesitantly, "did I break you again?"

In lieu of an answer he let the happiness he could swear was pouring from every inch of him manifest in a stunning grin and dove back onto the bed to gather her in his arms. "I love you too." And then his mouth crashed down on hers.

When they pulled apart when breath became necessary he rubbed his thumbs in circles over the fabric at her hips and asked breathlessly, "you sure you need those bananas right now?"

Her sheepish look said it all, so with a resigned sigh he dropped one last kiss against her lips then rose to pull his jeans on. He was dressed and almost out the door when she called out to him. Looking back, he found her sitting on the bed looking tousled and gorgeous, with a mischievous grin quirking her mouth.

"To be continued Castellano."

He had never run an errand so fast in his life.


End file.
